


the one where keith is in love with lance and doesn't know it

by lancemcfuck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is a drop out, M/M, cafe au!!, i just want my boys to be happy, keith is a barista and lance is a sugar addict, keith is an artist, kinda slow burn??? but not rly since its literally like. 3 chapters, lance is a poor college student, lance is a psychology major, theyre in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcfuck/pseuds/lancemcfuck
Summary: Keith Kogane is a new barista and Lance's favorite coffee shop. Keith can't help but feel drawn to him and soon they're inseparable.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	1. the beginning

Lance opened the doors to his favorite cafe with a whoosh of air. The scent of coffee beans and that day’s candle- vanilla pumpkin- filled his nostrils and left a smile on his face. This cafe was the one place he felt he could relax. With a cozy bookstore next door to it, it really was paradise. Whenever he had late night study sessions, the barista would give him the old pastries as a parting gift. He knew everyone working there by name, and they knew him too. 

So when he walked in to find a tall raven-haired boy, around his age, filling a cup with coffee he stopped in his tracks. They hadn’t hired anyone new in years. Sure, Lance thought, he was mildly attractive. But Lance was happy with being all of the workers’ favorite, and didn’t want to have to start over. 

He stalked over to the counter, eyeing the boy up and down. “Who’re you?” he asked, squinting at the boy with thought. 

The boy pointed to his nametag, which read  _ Keith _ . “Keith? That’s a dumb name.”  _ Keith’s _ look soured and he grimaced. “What’s your name then, huh?” 

“Lance.”

“That’s a dumb name, Lance.”

Lance frowned, already disliking this Keith. “I’ll have my regular,” he stated. Keith rolled his eyes. “Which is?” This induced a dramatic groan from Lance. “Ugh, right, you’re new. It’s a large black tea with 6 pumps vanilla and 6 pumps peppermint with cream and 3 pumps syrup.” Keith grimaced, his whole face contorting. “How the fuck can you drink that?” His eyes looked Lance up and down. “And how do you still look like  _ that _ while obviously drinking this a lot.” Lance shrugged. “High metabolism. Oh and a chocolate chip cookie, almost forgot.” Keith fought back a gag. “That’ll be six dollars and ninety cents.” Lance smirked. “So… 69 times ten cents?” Keith almost facepalmed. “Yes,” he stated flatly. The exact amount of change was promptly placed on the counter. A five, a one, and 3 quarters with a dime and a nickel. Lance kept it in his pocket every day. His order never changed. Keith handed over the receipt and said “have a nice day” in a flat, monotone voice. “You too!” he got in reply, which was said very sarcastically. 

Lance sat at his normal seat, in the corner by the window. It was nice, and when it rained (which was a lot, given this was Seattle), he could watch the raindrops fall down the windows and have races to see which one would hit the bottom first. It was quite calming after stressful days full of college classes and essays and work. But that day all he was thinking of was Keith. He  _ needed _ to show off. To be the alpha. Lance couldn’t put his finger on it but he just felt like he needed to be better than Keith. That boy just erupted some kind of monster in him. A show off, competitive monster. And he was ready to show off so hard. Lance shook his head violently. What the hell? He thought. What had gotten into him? Why did he want to be so competitive with the stupid barista at a cafe. He had just met Keith, it wasn’t like they had been rivals for years. 

“Lance, your abomination and cookie is ready,” Keith called. Lance was, luckily, the only other person in the cafe. Otherwise Keith would be screwed for talking so rudely. “I could get you fired for saying that to me,” Lance announced. This earned him a raised eyebrow. “You don’t remember do you.” Lance frowned. “Remember what?” Keith laughed, eyes crinkling. “Of fucking course you don’t. Middle school? Sixth grade? You hated my guts. We always fought, until I got kicked out for punching James Griffin in the face after he called me a fag.” Lance’s eyes widened. “Keith Kogane?” His jaw dropped. Shit, he thought. He had a  _ huge _ glow up. “Holy shit, dude. I didn’t fucking recognize you.” Keith chuckled sarcastically. “Yeah, I noticed.” 

“Still!” Lance whined. “You can’t call my tea an abomination. It is delicious.” 

“Black coffee is the only thing I drink.” 

“What the hell, man? You’re as bad as John Mulaney’s dad.”

This earned him a chuckle. “Man of taste, I see.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. You could’ve at least said ‘oh my god, Lance! It’s you! You were the hot one in middle school! I was the emo black haired kid who never talked!’ Then I would’ve remembered you. But nooo, you had to be all cool and brooding and cool and much hotter now. That’s just unfair,” Lance huffed. He had gone on such a rant he hadn’t even noticed he had called Keith hot. “Cool and brooding and, again, cool and hot? That sounds dangerously close to a compliment, Lance,” Keith said with a smirk. “I- uh-” Lance spluttered. “I was being sarcastic! Obviously. Only an idiot wouldn’t realize that.” He scoffed, obviously off his game now. Keith raised his eyebrows. “Are you done whining, Lance?” Lance huffed. “Whatever, Mullet. You’re lucky you made my drink perfectly. Like…” he took another sip. “So good. What the hell?” Keith could feel his ego inflating. “Thanks. Being a barista is really nice for me. Kinda lets me relax, y’know?” Lance knew exactly what he meant. That’s what he felt when he was on his horse. 

“Yeah, I guess,” was all Lance said. Keith cleared his throat. “Why’re you always here anyways. Everyone knows you. Shiro told me all about you.” Keith didn’t add that Shiro had tried to set him up with Lance, not wanting to give him that satisfaction. Lance’s chest puffed up like a cartoon character. “Really, eh? Well, I am memorable. But knowing someone as hot as Shiro said something about me is pretty ego-boosting,” Lance admitted, looking a little shy all of a sudden. Keith raised an eyebrow. “Why so quiet?” 

Lance scoffed. “I am not quiet. I just… didn’t know anyone talked about me, y’know?” He chuckled before regaining his usual demeanor. “The day you say something good behind my back will be the day pigs fly.” 


	2. why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith n lance are closer oOooOooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im supposed to b studying and have negative brain power left but im uploading the next chapter anyways

Weeks went by. Keith became a regular barista and he and Lance grew closer, if that’s what you could call it. Sure, they bickered a lot but it was friendlier now. Less hostile. 

It was really rainy out, once again. Considering it was Seattle it wasn’t very unusual. But it was thundering and lightning out. There were rarely thunderstorms and Lance was absolutely thrilled. He burst through the doors of the cafe with a huge grin on his face. Keith almost dropped the cup he was holding. “Jesus, Lance. Give a guy a warning next time.” Lance didn’t care, however. He was too excited about bundling in his spot with his cup of tea while he heard thunder outside with lightning flashing in the window. 

Keith couldn’t help but feel a little happier at the sight of Lance looking so happy. Keith chuckled. “Regular?” Lance nodded, leaning on the counter. Keith rang up the total, the keys memorized at this point. Lance paid, still having the exact change in his pocket, as per usual. Keith got to work making the tea and heating up the cookie. He placed it on the counter for Lance. The cafe was empty, save for Lance in his corner. It was closing time soon, anyways. Keith shrugged, starting to close. Lance looked up at the sounds of clattering coming from Keith. 

“Closing up?” Keith nodded. Keith took out the stale pastries, making a bag for Lance. He knew Lance was a struggling college student and how much those pastries meant to him. It was nice making Lance so happy, Keith thought. He sat down next to Lance in his corner. “Mind if I hang out with you?” Lance shrugged and nodded, his mouth full of cookie. There was silence for a few minutes, but not the bad kind. Just the kind that made it almost cozy.

“I know you go to Bellevue College, but what are you majoring in?” Keith asked, genuinely curious what someone like Lance would be studying in college. He seemed so carefree Keith was sure it would be something like Theatre or something. “Psychology. With a clinical child psychology minor.” Keith gaped at him. “What?” 

“I just… didn’t expect that.”

“What does that mean?”

“You just seem like… someone who would major in something easier.” Lance let out a scoff, rolling his eyes “Just because I seem aloof doesn’t mean I’m not smart. I’m not failing any of my classes.” Keith snorted. “That’s a low bar.” Lance only shrugged “At least it’s a bar.” He had a point, Keith thought. As someone who had dropped out his freshman year, Keith couldn’t say much. Not that Lance needed to know that. “What about you? What’s your major?” And there it was.

“I, uh, dropped out my freshman year. But I was majoring in the fine arts. Specifically graphic design.” 

“You draw?” Keith nodded. “No I will not sho-”

“Can you show me something?”   
  


Keith was used to being asked this question. Not that he ever showed anyone his art. It was private. Stuff he kept close to his heart. He never showed it to anyone. 

But for some reason he felt like he wanted to show Lance. Keith sighed, blushing a little. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll show you some stuff.” Lance’s face brightened immediately. “Really?! Oh my god, thank you, thank you Keith!” He seemed genuinely excited, Keith thought, blushing more. No one ever seemed genuine with Keith anymore. Instead either pitiful when they learn his parents died when he was young, or judgemental that he dropped out of college so early. Neither made Keith very happy. But with Lance he felt like Lance really understood him somehow. It make Keith feel safe somehow. “One sec, let me get my skechbook,” he said getting up and going to the back of the cafe. The sketchbook was worn out, the cover a fake brown leather and bound with a cord and a little keychain Keith got at Pikes Place Market. 

He walked back to where Lance was seated, who was still beaming with excitement that Keith was showing him his sketches. Keith’s heart felt warm at the sight. He sat back down, putting he sketchbook on the table. He felt nervous, but also somewhat excited. He had never shown anyone his art before. “You can flip through, if you want.” Lance, however, already was, eyes wide with awe. “Holy shit, man. These are utterly beautiful. Why are you hiding these? You’re super talented!” Keith blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I dunno, I just never really thought I was good enough.” Lance scoffed. “Jesus, if you think this ‘isn’t good enough’ I’d love to see what you think is good enough.” Keith chuckled awkwardly. “Yeah, so that’s my art.. Enjoy it while you can because you’ll probably never see it again. 

Lance narrowed his eyes. “I’ll get you to warm up to me one day to the point you’ll let me look any time I want. You’ll see, Keith.” It was Keith’s turn to roll his eyes. “Sure, Lance.” People never tried to get close to him so he knew that would never happen. Keith glanced at the time. “Shit, it’s way past closing. Sorry Lance, but I gotta go home now. It’s late.” Lance looked at his watched a gasped. “Shit, I have class at 7 tomorrow.” 

“7?! Lance, anyone knows not to sign up for early morning classes.”

“I know, I know but it’s a really good class for psychology majors so I have to take it, and everything else was full so…” he trailed off. Keith chuckled. “Alright well, if you need a coffee in the morning I’ll be here early.” 

“What? The cafe doesn’t open til 8.” Keith shrugged. “I can open early. You are a good customer, and we could use the extra money.” Lance looked at him with a huge grin. “Dude, you’re a lifesaver. That would be amazing. I can barely get through those days.” It felt good making Lance happy, Keith thought. He liked it. Why did he like it? He wasn’t used to it. “I’ll see you at… 6:45?” Keith nodded. He got up early anyways. Lance smiled again, waving good bye as he walked out the door with a wink. Why did Keith feel butterflies when Lance winked at him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall liked this chapter :) next week's chapter will b the last


	3. idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

More weeks went by, Lance and Keith surprisingly getting closer. It got to the point that they’d spend more time together than apart. Plus, Keith didn’t hate it. It felt nice being close to someone, and he even got used to Lance’s… well, loudness to put it simply. Lance sat on Keith’s bed, legs dangling in the air in a seemingly uncomfortable manner but Lance seemed perfectly fine with it. Comfortable, in fact. Keith sat in his bean bag, doodling. He had gotten to the point that he grew comfortable with not only showing Lance his art but also drawing in front of him, showing his artwork as he went. 

Lance looked up. “We should do something.” Keith raised an eyebrow. Yeah? Like what. Lance shrugged. “I dunno. A game or something.” 

“Alright. What game?”

“Truth or dare.”

Keith’s stomach turned in knots. Oh god. Oh shit. Oh  _ fuck.  _ That would not go well. Not at all. He knew Lance and he knew Lance would ask who he liked. 

“Truth or dare, Keith?” Lance asked with a smirk. “Uh… Dare,” Keith said a little quickly. Lance thought for a moment wanting to get the absolute best out of this. “I dare you to take your shirt off. I know you’re hiding abs under there.” Keith choked on air. “Either I found out you’re a twink or I found out you’re rocking abs.” 

Keith looked down at his loose fitting shirt. “Fine, fine, whatever.” He slowly took off his shirt, blushing a little at the fact he had an audience. Lance was right, he did have abs. Not only abs but pecs that rival Dwayne the rock Johnson. Lance openly gaped at Keith, his eyes the size of saucers. “Dude holy shit. If I looked like you I’d live with my shirt off all the time, Jesus Christ. Not only do you rock a mullet somehow, but you also have  _ abs.  _ Hot damn, Keith.” This did not help Keith’s blush whatsoever. He hastily put his shirt back on, face still burning. “Okay, truth or dare?” Keith was desperate to change the subject. “Truth. I’m no coward.”

Keith hadn’t prepared for this game and had nothing. “Uh… most embarrassing memory?” Lance laughed. “My entire life. For fucks sake I’m always saying or doing something embarrassing. Whether it be going on about your abs or tripping over my own feet, it’s a daily occurrence for me.” This made Keith snort. He wasn’t wrong. “Alright Keith, truth or dare?” Keith picked dare again, of course. “I dare you…” Lance thought for a moment before growing sheepish. He looked at Keith with squinted eyes. “I dare you to kiss me.”

  
  


Keith gasped so loud that he was worried he apartment neighbor might hear him. “You don’t have to-” Lance sputtered out, realizing what he had said. Keith took a deep breath, his heart hammering in his chest. He took Lance’s face in his hands and kissed him, their mouths instantly melting together. Lance moaned a little into the kiss, his hand gravitating to Keith’s hip, pulling him closer. Keith almost pulled back instinctively but… didn’t want to. Really, really didn’t want to. 

It was a messy kiss, sloppy and clunky. But it was theirs and it was somehow special. When Lance pulled back after what felt like hours, Keith stared at him with wide, child-like eyes. “Why- why’d you ask me to kiss you?” Keith breathed out, his heart hammering and hands clammy. For the first time ever, Lance looked embarrassed. “I… I dunno. That’s what you do in these games, right? And, uh…” he paused. “I really, really wanted to kiss you,” he finally said quietly. Keith’s face was so flushed it felt like he might pass out. “You can’t just say that without warning,” Keith muttered, still not making eye contact with Lance. 

“Was it- was it bad? Oh god, you don’t like me do you? Shit- I didn’t think this through I- shit, if you don’t like me it’s okay we can just go back to, y’know, hanging out, platonically of c-!” he was cut off by Keith putting his finger on Lance’s lips. “Of course I like you, dumbass. You’re cute. And not completely idiotic.” This made Lance grin like a maniac. “Really? Shit, Keith you scared me! I thought I had royally fucked up, you gotta I dunno, not act like you did!” 

“You surprised me!”

“Well- that’s not my fault!”

They were back to their playful bantering that ended in both of them cracking up. They turned silent for a minute or so, both deep in thought. “So, Keith,” Lance started. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course, idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: see yall next week!  
me, almost a month later: haha about that
> 
> but!! its the end folks!! its pretty short, but i have an algebra midterm on thursday and just finished with my school play so see i have an excuse. 
> 
> hope u guys liked it <3

**Author's Note:**

> hey all!!! i havent written in SO long and ive been dying to write abt the lomls bc they deserve the absolute WORLD. so i actually have the entire thing written out!!! so i wont leave yall hanging :D   
the chapters will b VERY short bc i have a very short attention span and get to the point way too quick lmao  
anyways!! enjoy!! these will be updated every week, hopefully tuesdays :)


End file.
